A Dog's Life
by TheSapphireSky
Summary: Blackbeard's bipedal has fallen in love. Sherlolly
1. A Dog's Life

'I feel ill around her, almost dizzy, and when she touched my arm in passing it was like I had been burned. I can't stop thinking about her. Wondering what she is doing, if she's thinking of me, what it would be like to hold her hand or even kiss her.'

Blackbeard cocked his head and studied his pensive human. 'Sherlock' is what the other bipedals called him. Or 'Git'. Blackbeard wasn't sure which was the right appellation.

He loved His Human, though, whatever his name, and promised to be his Protector ever since His Human rescued him from the Bad Men.

And today something was tormenting His Human. He had not moved in hours and was wearing his Serious Face.

'I suppose it was inevitable.'

Blackbeard whined sympathetically and rested his snout on His Human's leg. Sherlock looked down at him and sighed with a smile, rubbing the spot behind Blackbeard's ear that never failed to make his tail thump happily.

'I'm in love, old boy.'

Blackbeard blinked up at him.

Well, this was an interesting development.

oOo

A few days later, Blackbeard was in the middle of his afternoon doze when the downstairs door opened.

The Biscuit Lady was fighting with the air monster downstairs and Sherlock was staring into the large metal contraption at the food altar.

Blackbeard lifted his head and perked up his ear as he sniffed the air.

Soft footsteps. And the overwhelming scent of Doggie biscuits.

Molly!

Blackbeard jumped to his paws and barked excitedly as his second favourite bipedal hurried the last few steps into his home and greeted him with a hug and ruffle.

'Oh, hello there handsome,' Molly gushed. Blackbeard basked in her attention, his tongue lolling out in happiness. He could almost taste the biscuits she'd stashed in her bag.

'Who's been a good boy?' She teased with a smile.

 _Me, I've been a good boy!_ He preened when she agreed enthusiastically.

'Ah, Molly,' Sherlock interrupted them, to Blackbeard's disappointment. 'I wasn't expecting you today.'

Molly stood up and Blackbeard sat back on his haunches, sighing now that he was no longer the center of attention.

But then he breathed in and forgot all about his disappointment. There was a strange scent coming from Sherlock. Blackbeard cocked his head and looked His Human over carefully. If he didn't know better, he would say Sherlock was _attracted_ to Molly.

Blackbeard tilted his head up to look at Molly.

Then back to Sherlock.

He took another sniff and a second scent, similar, hit his nose. But this time, it was coming from Molly.

 _I'm in love, old boy_.

Oh. Ooooh. Blackbeard's heartbeat quickened in excitement and he jumped to all four paws as his tail whipped back and forth in a blur. His Human loved Molly! And Molly loved His Human!

Oh, oh, this was the best day! She would live here and take Blackbeard for walks in the park with Sherlock, she would cuddle with him and bake him those pant-worthy biscuits every day and call him a 'good boy' and, and, and so much more! Blackbeard could barely contain his excitement.

'-and three fingers. I tried to wrangle an extra liver, but I'm already pushing Stamford's understanding. Maybe next month?'

Molly held out a cooler. One sniff and Blackbeard knew it was one of the Experiments that he would avoid at all costs. One unfortunate incident during his first week at Baker Street and he'd learned a hard lesson to avoid the coolers and their contents.

'That's more than I expected, thank you.'

'Just make sure they don't end up in Blackbeard's bowl,' she giggled.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. 'I rather think he learned his lesson.'

 _Yes, I did_. Blackbeard shook his head and hacked in remembrance. Molly laughed and scratched his ear.

'Poor boy.'

He looked up at her pitifully, hoping for more attention. But she was already walking into the kitchen. Sherlock followed her and watched as she deposited the cooler on the counter.

Blackbeard padded along with a whine. Sherlock absentmindedly patted his head, but didn't take his eyes from Molly.

'I, er, I was about to take Blackbeard out for a walk.'

His ears perked up at the word and he began panting again. _A walk?! Yes, please. Oh, please please please!_

Sherlock felt around the table for Blackbeard's leash. With an awkward smile, he asked, 'Care to join us?'

'I would love to!' Molly eagerly accepted.

oOo

It was hopeless. Blackbeard shuffled along beside his Human Idiots as they walked back toward Baker Street. They had spent the majority of the walk to and through the park in silence, each looking at the other when the other wasn't looking.

'I had a lovely time,' Molly said when they stopped outside of Baker Street. She was looking at Sherlock balefully. Blackbeard glared at His Human. For a brilliant man, the Git was being remarkable stupid. If that lovely Shepherd mix from down the street ever looked at Blackbeard the way Molly was looking at Sherlock, they would be expecting a litter by now.

But instead of seeing what was right in front of him, Sherlock looked away toward the street. 'Yes. We should… do it again?'

Molly smiled, her eyes dimming in disappointment. 'Sure. I'd like that.

Sherlock cleared his throat and nodded. 'Good. That would be…good.'

And then they just stood there! Blackbeard looked from one to the other. Then back again.

 _Oh for the love of doggie kibble!_ Having had enough of their moony-eyed shyness, Blackbeard sprang to his paws and started running around them.

'Whoa, boy!' Sherlock called out in surprise as his arm was yanked by the leash and he fell forward right into Molly, who yelped in surprise when the leash wrapped around the backs of her legs and she stumbled forward, bracing herself on Sherlock's chest.

'Blackbeard, stop that! Sit!'

For once, Blackbeard ignored his Human's orders and ducked under his leash and ran around them again.

'Blackbeard, halt!' Sherlock commanded loudly, just as Blackbeard reached the end of the leash slack.

Panting and excited, he sat on his haunches and watched delightedly as Sherlock struggled to untangle them, his face turning bright red and trying to avoid looking at Molly. A rather difficult feat, considering they were tied front to front.

But Molly didn't move. She was watching Sherlock flush and stammer and avoid her gaze entirely. And for a bipedal, she was also remarkably bright but rather blind to some obvious things. Like Sherlock's feelings. But Blackbeard watched with smug satisfaction as she _saw_ Sherlock and finally, _finally_ realised what she had missed all along. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached up to pull his face toward hers. Their lips met awkwardly, as Sherlock blinked in surprise. He seemed to be struggling to understand what was happening. But then, with a great sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Blackbeard laid down in the shade and smiled to himself. Yes, this was the beginning of something beautiful.

oOo

 **Six Months Later**

'Are you sure? I mean, I would love to, honestly,' Molly was saying as Blackbeard woke up from his afternoon nap. He indulged in a deep stretch before he padded over to his Humans who were sitting on his bed. Well, they called it a sofa. But that was neither here nor there. He nudged his way past Sherlock's legs and sat down between them, resting his snout on the cushion.

Molly gave him a good scratch behind the ears and his tail thumped against the wood floors. Yes, this was the best life. Molly was here almost every day and Blackbeard was in doggie biscuit heaven. She would take him for a walk in the mornings if she stayed over or stop by for a nice, long ear scratching when Biscuit Lady was watching him while Sherlock was away.

'But I'm not sure how Blackbeard would take it. I don't want to intrude.'

Sherlock scowled. 'Don't be ridiculous. I love you and you wouldn't be intruding. I want you here.'

Blackbeard whined. Sherlock's tone was very sharp. He didn't like it when Sherlock was angry.

Molly sighed, but then she smiled. 'I love you, too, you sentimental git.' She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'And I'd love to move in.'

'Good,' Sherlock declared and kissed her head. 'And just think, this will be our regular afternoons. You know, unless you're on duty or I have a case.'

Molly sighed contendly. 'Sounds just about perfect.'

Sherlock patted his lap for Blackbeard to join them. Excitedly, Blackbeard laid across their laps and settled down for a nice long petting. He rested his nose on Sherlock's leg and let out a happy snort. This was the life. Molly would soon be here every morning for walks and every evening for couch cuddles and he would die happily of consuming too many of her delectable doggie treats.

Blackbeard barely paid attention to their conversation, lost in the bliss of having his ears scratched and that one spot on his back he always had trouble reaching, as visions of doggie biscuits danced around his head.

That is, until Molly said, 'Toby will love having the run of the back garden. My current landlord doesn't allow cats outdoors.'

Blackbeard's eyes flew open.

 _Cat?!_


	2. A Cat's Tale

_AN: I hadn't planned a follow up but so many of you asked for one and I can't resist peer pressure! :) It's rough and rambling, but I had such a fun time writing Toby's point of view (he's basically me in cat form)._

 _Enjoy, my loves!_

* * *

Tobias Nicholas Hooper was not amused.

'Toby, come on, sweetie.' His Servant was trying to coax him into the Death Trap with meat and that suspicious tone she uses when she has to take him to Lucifer's Lair where they poke and prod him with lances.

Molly was on all four of those ridiculous appendages Bipedals called arms and legs. Tobias scooted back against the wall as far as he could.

She had spent the last two weeks putting all of his belongings in big, brown boxes and sealing them. He had whined endlessly and managed to claw his way through one to get his favourite blanket. She was less than happy about that and, despite general appearances, Tobias adored her and hated disappointing her. So he suffered silently as the remainder of his domain disappeared into the mysterious boxes.

But now she was trying to grab him and lock him up and his minimal tolerance for suffering was at an end.

After a scuffle in the food room, he had darted between her legs and buried himself underneath the only remaining piece of furniture in the sleeping room: the bed.

Which is where he found himself now, trying to avoid Molly's questing hand.

'Need a hand, Dr Hooper?' The heavy boots of the Perspiring Bad Man who had been taking Tobias's boxed belongings all day appeared on the other side of the bed.

Molly sighed and gave Tobias a pointed glare. 'Yes, please. Would you mind moving the bed away from the wall? It's fairly heavy but just a little would be enough for me to grab him.'

She disappeared from view and then suddenly his refuge was shifting and Molly appeared above him. He made to pounce out of reach but she was fast and grabbed him.

He yowled his displeasure.

 _Unhand me, peasant!_ He cried. But Molly ignored his command and wrangled him into the portable cell. He tried to make a run for it when she let go, but she was faster and latched and locked the gate before he could escape. He reached his paws through the bars and swiped viciously.

'Ouch!'

He tried not to feel bad about scratching her, but he wanted to remain angry and punish her for disobeying. Molly examined her hand closely and then looked at him sympathetically.

'It's going to be okay, lovey. Just a short trip to our new home. It'll be fun!'

With a growl, he sat down and glared at her dubiously.

 _I doubt that._

oOo

It smelled funny. Tobias shrank back in his cell as they ascended the stairs of this New Home. Although he was grateful they were no longer in the larger Death Trap, he did not like the smell of this new place. It was… bad.

The cage shuddered as Molly set it down. She knelt in front of him and smiled.

'Welcome home, Toby.'

He eyed her in betrayal. This was not home. It did not smell of home and he did not want it.

She unlatched the cage and left the gate hanging open.

'He'll come out when he's ready,' she said.

'I'll keep Blackbeard downstairs for now, let the little devil adjust first.'

Tobias hissed as soon as he heard that hated voice. It was that stupid male Bipedal! What had Molly been thinking, bringing them here to live with him! The Scowling Man always kicked Tobias off the bed and more than once had usurped Tobias's place on Molly's lap.

 _Absolutely not!_ Tobias refused to accept this turn of events.

oOo

'Molly!' The Bipedal roared. Tobias smirked and continued nonchalantly licking his paw.

'What's wrong?' Molly walked out of the back room, her hands full of Tobias's bedding. Well, she called them "jumpers", for some reason.

'That, that _beast_ of yours, has relieved himself on my Belstaff!'

Molly frowned in sympathy. 'Oh, sweetie, he's just not happy to be here-'

'He's not the only one.'

 _Bite me, Bipedal Boy._

'-but he will adjust.' Molly finished with a pointed look at the Bipedal.

Sherlock huffed and glared at Tobias. 'I suppose I can call in a favour to Mrs Hudson's beau Mr Haversham to get it cleaned,' he said through gritted teeth.

Molly smiled at him. 'Thank you for understanding, my love.'

Tobias hissed in displeasure as the Bipedal received the kiss and attention from Molly he had wanted for himself.

Sticking his tail in the air, he turned and gave the Bipedal a nice message before stalking away and disappearing among the boxes stacked around.

oOo

Blackbeard whined and pawed at the door of Biscuit Lady's Home. Why had Sherlock left him down here? He could hear them upstairs. Walking about and talking. Without him. He whined again and twisted his head back to stare balefully at Biscuit Lady, who was much too preoccupied with taking more biscuits out of the Heat Monster.

But even the smell of fresh biscuits didn't lift Blackbeard's spirits.

He laid down and rested his nose on his paws and watched the door. They'd come get him. Soon. They wouldn't just abandon him.

Would they?

oOo

Tobias watched the proceedings from his perch next to a nice human skull. The perfect human. Quiet. And out of the way.

Well, he conceded, perhaps not quite perfect. _Molly_ was perfect; quiet and cuddly, but not forcing her attentions on him when he didn't want to be petted. Their relationship had been perfect. Until the Black-Haired Bipedal intruded on it with his smelly coat and lap-stealing ways.

They had spent the day unpacking giant boxes of Tobias's things, interspersed with kissing and good-natured bickering.

It was sickening.

And now Molly was canoodling with the Beastly Bipedal on the sofa, while a huge mess lay between them and Tobias's new favourite perch. Molly was smiling at the Bipedal and talking quietly. She leaned over to kiss his cheek and Tobias swore the Bipedal smirked at him!

He tossed his head and proceeded to groom himself, pretending he wasn't entirely jealous of the attention his Human was giving someone else. No, best not let the Bipedal think he had the upper hand.

'Shall we go get him?' The Beastly Bipedal asked.

Molly bit her lip and glanced at Tobias. 'I suppose we can't put it off any longer. Maybe it won't be as bad as we think.'

Tobias watched them leave from the corner of his eye. Their footsteps faded and he paused his grooming. Curious, he leapt down and padded after them.

He was only halfway down the stairs when he heard a door open and an excited barking rang out.

 _A dog!_ Well, that certainly explained the stench around here.

Tobias' fur raised and he growled a warning in automatic defense. Below, Molly was speaking sweetly to this unseen beast in the tone she had always reserved for her beloved Tobias!

Then the barking grew louder and they appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

For a moment, all four froze. Molly and Sherlock held their breaths in grim anticipation. The Beast, an enormous basset hound, stared at Tobias in surprise. But then his ears went back and he growled.

 _Intruder! Intruder, Sherlock! Call John, call Lestrade!_

Tobias turned tail and races back upstairs, Hades' Hound at his heels. He screeched a warning which was drowned out by frantic barking and the Bipedals' shouts to calm the Beast down.

Tobias skidded on the floor and made a sharp turn into the Food Room, leaping onto the counter and sending everything to the ground with a crash.

 _Back off, you classless beast!_

Said Beast ignored the command and growled, _Get out of my home!_

 _It's my home now, too, nincompoop._ Tobias swatted at the dog who snapped his jaws just shy of taking off Tobias' tail.

His claws scratched the skin and the Beast shrank back with a whine.

'Blackbeard, heel!' The Bipedal commanded.

Molly carefully picked her way through the mess and gathered Tobias in her arms. Tobias struggled against her hold.

 _Let go of me, traitor. First you befriend that curly-haired interloper, then you move in with him and uproot me from my home, and now you've decided to feed me to his Hellhound!_ Tobias accused her heatedly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Sherlock had calmed the Beast down, but he continued to growl menacingly. Tobias, ruffled and indignant, eventually capitulated into letting Molly cuddle him.

Her apologetic tone and soothing strokes along his spine appeased him. For the time being.

'He's just a big softie when you get to know him,' she was saying.

Tobias cried out reproachfully. _That beast?! The one who tried to bite my head off and use it as a chew toy?_

Blackbeard snapped his teeth menacingly. _Don't tempt me, kitty cat._

Tobias hissed and struggled to get free to attack. But immediately stopped upon hearing Molly sniffle.

'Oh, Sherlock, they hate each other. Why did we ever think this could work?'

Tobias instantly forgot about the Beast and turned all his attention to his crying Human. He cried out in distress and butted his head against her chin.

 _Don't be sad, Molly. I'm sorry the ugly Beast made a mess._

He purred and nudged her again.

To his surprise, a whine came from the Hell Hound.

 _I'm sorry, too. Don't cry! I'll be a good boy, I promise!_

Molly hiccuped and tears fell down her cheeks.

'Perhaps this was too much for today. Moving, spending all day unpacking, and now them,' Sherlock said. Tobias wiggled free and landed on the table as the other Bipedal pulled Molly into his arms and crooned softly as she cried.

'Why don't you take a long soak in the tub while I clean this up?' He wiped her tears with those opposable thumbs Tobias envied. 'I'll put Blackbeard upstairs for the night and we can turn in early.'

Tobias sighed in defeat at the look of pure adoration that Molly gave Sherlock. If that wasn't enough proof, the kiss she gave him solidified the fact that the Bipedal and His Beast were going to be permanent fixtures in their lives. And that this was his new home.

oOo

It was dark when Tobias nudged his way into the only room he'd yet to explore. He slipped inside and looked around to see Molly and Sherlock sleeping soundly on the largest bed he had ever seen. He wiggled his tush and pounced, landing on the soft covering.

He padded around the Black-Haired Bipedal and climbed up onto Molly's side, pushing Sherlock's arm up from where it draped over Tobias's Human and settling into the curve of her hip with a contented sigh. He still felt guilty over being _partly_ responsible for her earlier sadness and hoped she would forgive him in the morning when she woke up. He'd learned from experience that she was more agreeable when she found him curled up beside or on her, her "cute and fluffy little man" as she called him.

Above him, he heard the creak of a door opening and the thumping of paw-steps on the stairs. He peeked one eye open then lifted his head when the door swung further open. He let out a quiet growl when the beast, _Blackbeard_ , walked over to the side of the bed and put his front paws on the soft bedding.

The dog met his gaze, then looked at their Bipedals forlornly. Then back to Tobias.

 _Molly may be yours, but Sherlock is mine. Face it, cat, we're going to have to share them._

Tobias sighed and laid his head back down. _Very well. But don't think this changes anything. You're still a nincompoop._

Blackbeard smirked and lumbered onto the bed and curled up along Sherlock's legs, resting his head on Sherlock's thigh. He let out of heavy breath and his eyes started to drift shut. Tobias gave him one last warning glare before closing his own eyes.

 _And no snoring, Beast!_


	3. A Baby's Story

Blackbeard and Tobias, once nemeses, now something slightly less than tolerant flatmates, sat side by side staring at the newest interloper in their lives.

 _What is it?_

Blackbeard sniffed loudly. _I don't know. But it smells like the kitchen when Molly cleans up after one of their Experiments. Sterile. And overly clean._

Tobias ventured forward and leaned up on the sofa with his forelegs. The Interloper was curled up on Sherlock's chest and both were supposedly sleeping. Sherlock's hand covered most of the tiny Interloper. Tobias sniffed the Interloper's foot.

 _It smells kind of like Molly._

Blackbeard tilted his head. _She was holding it earlier. Perhaps her scent rubbed off on it._

Tobias glared at the tiny intruder with jealous suspicion. _Perhaps._

Suddenly, the Interloper moved and its face screwed up unpleasantly. Tobias dropped down and backed up toward Blackbeard, both of them eyeing it with trepidation.

 _What's wrong with it-oh, dear God!_

As one, Tobias and Blackbeard reared back at the stench now emanating from the Interloper.

Sherlock blinked his eyes open as the Interloper began to cry and wave its tiny arms.

Sherlock immediately sat up, holding the Interloper close to his chest and speaking softly to it. From the bedroom, Molly shuffled into the room.

'Is someone hungry?'

Blackbeard and Tobias immediately turned to her, their eyes lit up in delight.

 _Yes, some meat would hit the spot nicely._

 _Oh, some kibble would be nice!_

They frowned when she passed by them without a glance and took the Interloper from Sherlock.

She grimaced as the smell hit her, then smiled. 'Not hungry, then.'

'I'll change her. _You_ , Dr Holmes, need to rest.' Sherlock tried to take the Interloper back, but Molly held it out of his reach.

'All I've been doing is resting, my love. Let me do something.' She kissed the Interloper's head and smiled that dopey-looking smile she'd been wearing since they brought the Interloper into Tobias's Home. 'It's hardly a chore.'

She turned and walked back into the bedroom, Sherlock on her heels, their good-natured bickering fading as they disappeared around the corner.

Blackbeard and Tobias stared after them.

 _Well, the situation is more dire than I originally presumed._

Blackbeard whined. _They don't love us anymore, do they?_

Tobias rolled his eyes and padded over to the sofa for a lie down. _Don't be an idiot; of course, they do. And as soon as the novelty of the Interloper wears off, I will once again be their favourite. And in a distant second, you._

Blackbeard snorted and laid down with his head on his paws, watching the door for His Humans' return.

 _Whatever you need to tell yourself, Fluff Ball._

oOo

Six Months Later

 _Rrreoooowwww!_ Tobias screeched and tried to bolt away, but the Interloper had a firm grip on his tail and laughed maniacally at the cat's struggle.

'Oh, sweetie, no. Let go of the kitty's tail,' Molly cooed and hurried over to untangle Tobias from its evil grip.

Finally free, Tobias streaked across the room and leaped onto the mantle, far out of the reach of gripping hands. He should not have let his guard down. Ever since the Interloper began crawling, the entire floor had become a minefield of danger zones. Blackbeard didn't have the agility or ability to get away as quickly as Tobias, but the Interloper seemed to find it more amusing to torment Tobias anyway, so the basset hound found himself watching the proceedings from Sherlock's chair with a stupid grin on his dumb face.

 _You could have mentioned it was coming up behind me._

Blackbeard rolled his eyes. _And miss out on all the fun?_

Tobias growled at the dog and turned his attention back to Molly, who was cuddling the Interloper against her chest, nose to nose. She would say something in that silly voice and the Interloper would let out peels of laughter.

Tobias sighed. He missed having it just be him and Molly. Or even just him, Molly, Blackbeard, and the other Bipedal. This _Interloper_ had taken what little attention Molly had shown him entirely away.

 _Stop whinging, fluffy. She's here to stay. I think you'll like her, if you just learned to control that tail of yours. She goes for it like you go for the tassels on Molly's scarf._

Having said his wise piece, Blackbeard uncurled and wandered over to Molly. It only took a few seconds for the Interloper to notice him and then it waved its arms wildly and Molly set it down. It tumbled over to Blackbeard and fell onto him in a big hug.

'Be-yad!' It cried happily.

Blackbeard smiled and nuzzled his snout against the tiny human. _Hello, little one._

It didn't look so bad. The tiny human had enveloped Blackbeard as much as she could and was babbling nonsense in a happy voice.

Careful to keep his tail still and low, Tobias left his perch and approached Molly slowly. Leaving several cat-lengths between himself and the tiny human, in case he needed a head start, Tobias sat on his haunches by Molly's legs and waited to be noticed.

It didn't take long.

'Obee!' The tiny human cried excitedly and tried to step toward the cat, only to lose her balance and fall on her cushioned behind.

A frown formed on her face and Tobias, sensing a full-blown cry was imminent, braced himself to flee. Only to change his mind when Molly plopped down onto the floor and reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek.

'Would you like to pet Toby?' She asked.

The tiny human's lips were quivering and her eyes, blue and green like Sherlock's, overflowed with tears. She nodded and reached out her arms for the cat.

Molly pulled her into her lap. 'We need to be gentle with Toby, okay? He likes to have his ears scratched and his back petted nicely.' She demonstrated, stroking the spot behind his ears that made him shiver in bliss. 'Can you do that?'

The tiny human nodded, all signs of sadness gone. 'Pet p-ease.'

Tobias watched, warily wide-eyed, as the tiny human reached out. Her small hand came at him and he went a bit cross-eyed; he leaned back, afraid she was going for his eyes, only for Molly to gently guide her hand upward. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the grabbing and the tormenting pain.

 _Pat pat pat._

He shook his head in surprise and opened his eyes. The tiny human was smiling widely at him. She patted him softly on the head again then drew her hand down his neck and he purred at the sensation.

'Good kitty!' She exclaimed.

Tobias preened under her praise. Maybe the tiny human wasn't so bad after all.

oOo

One Year Later

Blackbeard let out a deep breath and slowly blinked his eyes open. He turned his head around to check on His Humans. Molly and Sherlock were sound asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. It had been a long day for them all; Sherlock had come home drenched and smelling of month-old soggy doggie kibble, Molly had come home from the funny-smelling place crying, and the tiny human had developed a bad case of the sniffles. Needless to say, everyone had gone to bed early.

Slowly getting up, his old bones aching something terrible, Blackbeard left the bedroom and wandered through the dark flat and up the stairs to the door on the left.

He nudged his way inside and scrambled up onto the bed. The tiny human was buried underneath a multitude of blankets and curled on top of her, purring to comfort her, was Tobias.

 _Budge up, Fluff Ball._ Blackbeard grumbled sleepily.

Tobias peeked one eye open and curled in his tail. Blackbeard rolled his eyes, knowing that would be the most cooperation he'd get out of the feline. Careful not to disturb their charge, Blackbeard settled himself along her legs and rested his head on her belly.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was a puppy, looking up at a strange, blue-eyed Bipedal through the bars of the Dungeon the Bad Men had locked him in. He'd whimpered in fear, not realising that he was seeing the face of his soon-to-be Best Friend.

And that this Best Friend would not only give Blackbeard a home, but he'd give him a family; a Molly for love and treats, a tiny human to protect, and even an obnoxious cat for a companion.

Every day was an adventure. And he looked forward to tomorrow's.


End file.
